Décor
Décor (Japanese: インテリア Interior) is a type of decoration that was used exclusively in the Pokémon Dream World. Décor was only for aesthetics and served no other function in the Dream World; however, some functional items provided by default were technically Décor: the Treasure Chest, Friend Board, Cozy Cottage, Watering Can, and Share Shelf. The Cozy Cottage was the only one which could be swapped for a different piece of Décor. Players purchased Décor from catalogues, of which more than one were available; these were accessed from the Dream Catalogue. Additional catalogues were provided by promotions. Décor could be added to catalogues already unlocked, as was the case with the Elegant Sofa. Plain Catalogue Pokémon Doll Catalogue Pokémon Center Catalogue The Pokémon Center Catalogue (Japanese: ポケモンセンターのカタログ Pokémon Center Catalogue) was made available from December 24, 2010 to January 11, 2011 by simply accessing the Pokémon Global Link. This catalog contained things that can be found in actual Japanese stores. Unlike most other things unlocked on Global Link, this catalogue merely required players to click on it; no password was needed. After unlocking the catalogue within the limited dates, players could "purchase" the Décor anytime they desire. Prior to the June 20, 2012 update, the Snivy Doll, Tepig Doll, and Oshawott Doll were part of this catalogue. Daisuki Club Catalogue The Daisuki Club Catalogue (Japanese: だいすきクラブのカタログ Daisuki Club Catalogue) contains Décor based on the designs of the PokéGirl Home Design Contest competition winner, mizu, and was added on January 14, 2011. Pokémon Café Catalogue The Pokémon Café Catalogue (Japanese: ポケモンカアペのカタログ Pokémon Café Catalogue) contains items based on "Pokémon Café" merchandise available in stores in Japan and was made available from May 25 to August 30, 2011. Winter Catalogue 2011 The Winter Catalogue 2011 (Japanese: ウィンターカタログ2011 Winter Catalogue 2011) contains winter-themed Décor. For North American and European accounts, it was available from November 18, 2011 to March 1, 2012. For Japanese accounts, it was available from December 7, 2011 to March 1, 2012. Players with accounts on the North American Global Link had to input the password "NPWINTER" (found in the December issue of Nintendo Power) to access it, no password was required for other regions. Notably, this was the first additional catalogue released internationally. Hero's Catalogue The Hero's Catalogue (Japanese: 主人公のカタログ Hero's Catalogue) contains furniture inspired by the player character's home in . It was available from April 4 to May 28, 2013 to Japanese users who input a password. Unreleased content Unreleased catalogues Several unused Catalogue images existed in the Dream World game data. DW Yellow Catalogue.png DW Pink Catalogue.png DW Grey Catalogue.png DW Brown Catalogue.png Unknown catalogue An image file of a castle was found with a Pokémon Sunday logo with the three original houses in the world map section, indicating that it may be accessed through some unknown way. Unreleased Décor Several pieces of Décor were found within the game data but did not appear within the game itself. Unreleased Pokémon Dolls Several unused Pokémon Dolls existed in the Dream World game data. Category:Lists Category:Pokémon Dream World Category:Decorations de:Pokémon Dream World Einrichtungsgegenstände ja:模様替えアイテム